Mokumegane is a special metal working technology which Japan is proud of in the world. The special processing process exceeds the frame of mere technology, and reaches even an ideological and mental domain called the dialog of a material and a producer.
After carrying out the lamination and joint of the metal plates with which colors differ and twist processing, the surface is carved by chisel or the trill-like tool, then “mokume” patterns are formed on the surface by forging into palate with hammer.
By the way, when manufacturing a ring, a pendant, etc. of a pair by the mokumegane technique, there is a request for forming the feature pattern common to a pair rings and a pendant, etc.
In a prior art, the manufacturing process of the metal plate used for pair rings or a pendant is not managed systematically, and each craftsman manufactures based on experience. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to increase the number of manufacturers and the number of produces.